She's into Fire
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: Warren knew who the circle was. Of course he did, they were a team of five heroes, all blessed with the power of one of the elements of nature. There had been many heroes that occupied The Circle over time. Warren had heard of the demise of The Spark, as did the rest of the world, but never in a million years would he predict he be the one to fill his shoes. WarrenXOC
1. Chapter 1

Warren sometimes doubted he would even get this far, 18 years old that is. The pairing ceremony was in progress and Warren could honestly say he was dreading it, he hated working with others with a passion. Will and his other friends were an exception, but his pairing ceremony would supply him with a sidekick he would never get rid of. His hope of being paired with one of the few people he could stand was diminishing quickly, Will and Layla had already been paired together. Magenta and Larry had been paired, Ethan had been stuck with some kid who could shoot lasers out of his eyes, and Zach had been stuck with Warren's ex-girlfriend. Most just knew her as freeze girl and Warren was content enough with that description, their breakup hadn't been pleasant. He waited impatiently as he waited for his name to be called, to find out which idiotic sidekick he would have to be stuck with. Suprisingly, it never came. A concerned crease came over Warren's face as Princaple Powers took the stage to begin the graduation speech. Thoughts flitted through his mind rapidly, what if he had no partner? Or even worse, what if he was stuck with _multiple_ partners. He saw Will give him an encouraging grin before he grasped Layla's hand tightly. Will had become somewhat of a best friend to Warren as the years went on, and although uneccessary, some little part of him appreciates his support. As Princaple Powers wrapped up her speech, she gave a discreet nod to Warren as she beckoned him forwards. As Warren made his way to the front of the room, he raised an eyebrow in the direction of his friends. He expected no less than what was going on, Layla and Will were still gazing at him worridly, Magenta was complaining about Larry's lack of 'hot-ness' and Zach was boasting about Freezies distinct surplus of it. It didn't really bother Warren that Zach was more or less hitting on his ex, if anyone could survive her constant abuse it was him. In the best sense of the matter. As Warren approached the front of the auditorium he tried his best to play it cool, although his stomach was in knots all over. No one really made the hot head out to be someone with nerves, and for the most part it was true, but the stake of his future had him on edge. Powers cleared her throat as she began.

"You must have been wondering why I didn't pair you with anyone." She said and seemed to be waiting for him to respond. He nodded in response and she continued.

"Well Warren, this has never before happened in all the years I have been running Sky High, but you have been made a rather generous offer" she said, eyes an odd mixture of pride and aprehension. He raised an eyebrow, not saying a word as she went on.

"The Circle has recently lost their pyrokinetic, Dane Harris, in battle. They have requested you fill his position." She finished, gazing intently at him to gauge his reaction.

Warren knew who the circle was. Of course he did, they were a team of fiver heroes, all blessed with the power of one of the elements of nature. Water, wind, earth, lightning and fire. There had been many heroes that occupied The Circle over time, whenever a hero is tragically struck down in the middle of duty, the spot in the team could not remain empty (at least in the way this team worked). Warren hid it well, but he was very much shocked on the inside. He'd heard of the demise of The Spark, as did the rest of the world, but never in a million years would he predict he be the one to fill his shoes. He was just coming out of high school for God's sake. Even their youngest member, who is only 19 years old, had been out on the field a year before she'd been inducted.

"Well Warren." Princaple Powers said, interrupting Warren's train of thought "Will you accept their offer?" She finished with a sharp gaze that said he'd better. Warren nodded before speaking for the first time this evening

"Why me? Why not someone older and more experienced?" He asked gruffly before returning to his tough guy exterior.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask yourself." She said as she nodded towards the back of the room where Warren's friends remained.

"Well? Will you?" She said impatiently.

"Yes. I will" He responded with a nod and she smiled in satisfaction.

"You make this school, dare I say, proud. Meet me here tomorrow and I will provide transportation for you to meet your new team members." She said stiffly and Warren battled the feeling of pride and offense. She gestured towards the back of the room when Warren didn't budge and his heavy steps returned to the back of the room.

Tomorrow, he would become a member of The Circle.


	2. Chapter 2

Levina was NOT happy when she woke up. Dane Harris, her battle partner, was dead. She couldn't bring herself to think about why, but the thought invaded her mind anyways.

He was dead because of her.

She hadn't been looking, she wasn't paying enough attention, SHE got him killed. She would never forget his screams as the bullet entered his heart. He had always told her that if he died he wanted it to be exciting, not some way a normal powerless person could. She took that heroic death away from him. The others said they didn't blame her, but she knew they did, just a little bit. It's not like she had something against the new recruit, she didn't even know him, but now every time she looked at him she would be reminded of the man she killed.

Warren Peace. That's what his name was, she remembered now. Went to Sky High. She'd already decided she'd refuse to partner with him, not to be spoiled or bratty in any way, but so she could inflict less pain on herself. She swung her feet over the side of the bed so they hit the floor. Her room was simple, she was barely in it anyways, it had cream colored walls with a bed, lamp and desk with storage bins. Levina reached into one of the bins to find her super suit, they usually didn't wear them out of battle but they were welcoming a new team mate today so it was an exception. She actually rather liked her suit, it was mostly black with yellow stripes running vertically down the side of it and had a high neck with a large symbolic lightning bolt on the center of her chest. Her boots were also black with yellow designs running along them with a flexible sole for easy running.

She wasn't the first to wear this costume. In The Circle, the lightning elemental was called The Volt. When The Volt dies or retires another hero comes in to fill his/her place. But they aren't a separate hero; they are also The Volt, just a different person inside the mask. She looked in the mirror at unruly dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. She tied it into its typical braid and walked out of her room to get to the meeting room. When she entered Terran gave her a smile and she returned it with less enthusiasm. Terran was also known as Quake, he was the unofficial leader of The Circle, he was 28 (the oldest) and was the kindest as well. Chelsea waved me over, patting the seat by her. Chelsea was our resident water bender, AKA Riptide. She was 26 and beautiful with blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She was like our mother figure in a way and she treated us like her children. Cade was the next oldest and still yet to make his appearance in the hall, he is 24 and also called The Typhoon on account of his wind harnessing powers. Terran flipped his slightly shaggy light brown hair and he gazed at the door with irritation in his hazel eyes.

"Where is he" He said with a sigh and Chelsea laughed as a gust of wind revealed the elusive redhead in question. Cade smiled at us all in turn with a spark of mischief in his brown eyes. Not even a moment after he sat down, the main entrance opened and in walked our new pyro. Warren Peace.

Showtime.


	3. AN

**AN  
Anyone want me to continue here because I feel like no one is reading this and I hate to waste my time on something no one wants to read. It won't hurt my feelings anything but I need at least 3 opinions in the reviews on what I should do with this story, until then this story is in hibernation. **


	4. Chapter 4

The boy who walked through the door was not at all what Levina was expecting. This boy had red streaks through his long dark hair, tan skin and a piercing dark stare. If she wasn't so set on hating him, this would be the kind of boy Levina would normally be interested in. Instead of being friendly like the others, she leaned back in her chair and stared him down. Chelsea got up immediately and squished him in one of her world famous hugs as he awkwardly patted her back. He shook the hands of the two men before taking a seat.

"Warren Peace" Terran said with authority "we are pleased to have you here. I presume you know why?"

Warren nodded, arms crossed. He was apparently not going to say anything more so Terran cleared his throat.

"Warren, are you prepared for this responsibility?" he asked. He just nodded again; Levina felt a spike of irritation rise. When she was inducted she was excited, eager, and POLITE.

"This will be your partner, Levina." Terran said once more, gesturing towards her.

"Terran I can't partner with him" Levina said, Terran shot her a glare

"Why ever not?" He said with a tone but Levina refused to back down.

"I refuse to" She said. Terran stood and walked over to her, leaning in towards her face.

"You will. And you will like it" he said calmly, his eyes dead serious. Even she knew not to mess with Terran when he got like this so she put up no further argument.

And with that, she was off to the training room.

To work with her new partner.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Levina was in her athletic shorts and a tank top in the training room. Her focus was on the punching bag in front of her. With each methodical hit, her frustrations lessened. Music blared through the loudspeaker as she punched and kicked her way to calm. Suddenly, the music stopped. Levina whirled around, all the annoyance she felt was returning. Warren Peace stood by the stereo. Of course, Levina had never met a pyro kinetic that let others treat them the way Levina had been treating him. Granted Warren was only the second pyro kinetic she had ever met, but all points aside, pyro kinetics were real hotheads. There he stood, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, a slightly annoyed expression, remaining silent as he looked at her in silence. He stared as if Levina were just an irritating fly that he was told to get rid of. After an intense moment of staring at each other down, he spoke

"What is your problem" he said, voice dead and calm. At that moment, Levina felt afraid, she realized that this man could fry her up with his pinkie finger. But then again…so could she…

Her confidence was back up and she retorted

"What problem?" she challenged, he just kept on with the deadly stare that unnerved her. Then he let out a short barking laugh

"You know what" he said, turning to leave "never mind. I know exactly what's going on"

**AN: sorry it's so short. I just got out of one play and have been cast in another, finals are coming up, and I have to do some stuff for my parents' anniversary. I decided that the theme song pretty much for this fic is 'Push, Push Lady Lightning' by the band Bang Camaro. I'd originally thought of it as a Larxel (Axel and Larxene from Kingdom Hearts) song, but it works here too. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
